To The Stars
by findmeinthedreamland
Summary: Everything was different now. The loss of them had provided a gaping hole in their hearts that was unfixable.


Everything was seemingly fine. The Guardians were all standing in a line, weapons ready to be used, and looks of determination upon each and every face. Until red dots began to appear on each body.

Peter immediately reacted upon instinct and yelled at Gamora who was next to him on the end of the row, "Gamora, duck!"

But the warning only reached Gamora and noone else, as she immediately reacted and dropped to the ground. The sound of a whizzing bullet immediately pierced the other Guardians.

"No!" Gamora screamed in terror as Peter forcefully dragged her behind protection, so they would not be hit.

Standing behind a concrete wall, Gamora could see the shape of Rocket lying on the floor in pain, the bullet had pierced his heart. Bleeding profusely, he looked up at Drax and Groot and smiled, taking their hands. Peter and Gamora looked at them in horror, despair immediately filling their bodies. The loss of their family members was too much to bear.

"Gamora, we have to go. We're outnumbered, the weapons that their using are too powerful," Peter spoke while heavy tears welled up in his eyes.

"We can't leave them. I can't leave them, I had to leave my family when Thanos killed them, Peter, I can't," Gamora's words came out fast and almost incomprehensible as the realization of the situation took a toll on her.

Peter knew he was losing Gamora to her distress and if she went back to them he'd end up losing her as well. He had to find a way to make her grounded, because losing her would tear him apart.

"Gamora", Peter shouted, as large brown eyes looked up at him in fear.

"Gamora", he repeated but in a softer tone while taking her hands, "I love you. Please, we need to go. I can't lose you."

Gamora looked up at him, at a loss for words. She nodded her head, unable to speak, her mind filled with so many things. Peter started to go into a jog, as Gamora began to run beside him. They sprinted towards the Milano while forcing themselves to run straight into the place that held the most memories of the Guardians. Peter took a seat, and began to fly them out of the planet just as their opponents had begin to decrease the space between them.

Sitting in Rocket's seat, Gamora sadly looked over at Peter and gently took the hand he wasn't steering the ship with. A sudden thought pierced her mind.

"Peter, we could've saved Groot," she shouted while Peter's eyes grew wide.

"We'll go back tomorrow," Peter decided while trying to ignore the heavy guilt that was placed onto him, knowing that he was currently unable to comfort Gamora.

"His body will be gone by then, Peter."

Peter had no response, as he took the ship into the area of space where he could stop steering and put the Milano into Auto-Pilot, his hands began to shake. He got up from his seat and walked around seeing memories flash before his eyes. He could see Rocket sitting on the floor with the bomb right next to him. He could see Groot dancing around the Milano, while they all watched in amusement. He could see Drax staring out the window, thinking about his wife and daughter.

Heavy sobs began to rumble through his body. Dropping to the floor, Peter punched the floor of the Milano.

"Damn it! Damn it all!" he shouted while his tears flowed down his face.

"Peter," Gamora said, while desperately trying not to think of what had just happened, dropped down next to him and put herself in his open arms.

"They were just here, they were- they were my family," Peter spoke while hugging Gamora tighter to him.

Gamora felt pain tug at her heart, as she thought of Groot, Rocket and Drax, and stared at Peter looking hopelessly lost. Peter, the man who loved her. The man who could see past all of her assassinations, the man who could attempt to comfort her while feeling the same amount of loss she was.

"I love you too", the words spilled out of her, as Peter looked at her with glossy eyes that matched hers. He smiled through the tears and felt a shimmer of hope within him.

Gamora stood up, while Peter followed and led them to his bunk. She got in and scooted to the left while motioning for him to come in.

"Is everything gonna be okay?" Peter asked vulnerably, not even half-realizing what he was saying.

"I don't know."

Peter wrapped his arms around Gamora, as they mourned. Atleast not alone, but together.


End file.
